The present invention relates generally to a fishing gear, and more particularly to a fishing rod which is made of a composite material and provided with a woody texture and an excellent mechanical property.
In order to conserve timber resources, the conventional fishing rods of a woody material have been replaced by those which are made of a carbon fiber or glass fiber composite material. In light of the carbon fiber composite material being conductive to electricity, the fishing rod of the carbon fiber composite material is prone to generate static electricity at the time when fishing rod is exposed to the thunder, thereby causing a person holding the fishing rod to have a feeling of electrical shock. In addition, fishing rods of composite materials are devoid of a woody texture and therefore reflect light. The reflection of light by the fishing rod can undermine the luring effect.
It is therefore the primary objective of the present invention to provide a fishing rod which is made of a composite material and provided with a woody texture and an excellent mechanical property for averting the generation of static electricity by the fishing rod.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a fishing rod which is made of a composite material and provided with an excellent mechanical property and a woody texture for giving the fishing rod an added natural appearance.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a fishing rod which is made of a composite material and provided with an excellent mechanical property and a woody appearance incapable of reflecting light to undermine the effect of enticing the fish.
The foregoing objectives, features, functions and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the embodiments of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.